I Won't Take It Anymore
by MajesticBurn
Summary: G1 comic based, happens on Cybertron shortly after the 1999 ARK II crash, oneshot


This is based on the comic book series Generation 1, inspired by "Book 2" after reading books 1 and 2, and reading a few comic books that will be in 3, maybe even 4. Anyway, I'm not sure about some things because the nearest comic-book store is an hour and a half drive away(and it isn't the best of stores either), so I don't have some. Oneshot. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

I Won't Take It Anymore

Elita-1 stomped down the hall, Cromia at her left flank, Firestar on her right, and Moonracer following suit behind them. Elita was angrier than she'd ever been, and wasn't going to let anyone hide the truth from her. They were gaining quizzical looks from everyone in the halls, so the door's guards heard them coming.

"Do you have an appointment? He has a meeting at the moment…"

"Get out of the way!" Elita barked, pushing them aside and forced the door open.

Ultra Magnus looked up, knowing that the order to not be disturbed had been given, "What's the meaning of this Elita?"

She slammed her hand on the table, "Damn it! Where is that slagger? Answer me sell-out!" Her voice boomed, shaking Magnus to his core.

"Calm down Elita-1. I'm right here, now tell me what has you so upset." Shockwave walked in from the shadows, motioning toward a seat.

Elita kicked the seat, knocking it over, "Because you refused to do as I asked and search for them the Autobots that left 4 million years ago are dead! If you had listened to me and helped me find them- then they'd be alive!" She didn't wait for a reply; she punched him so hard she cracked his yellow, blinking face.

Ultra Magnus grabbed her arms, holding her back, as she was kicking, screaming, and cursing Cybertron's leader, "Elita calm down!" Magnus tried to south her, failing miserably.

She pushed him away, spinning around to look him in the optic, "Don't you even care! Your brother, my mate, he's dead! The Matrix is dead!" She lunged at Magnus, "Damn you, you treacherous bastard! You bastard!"

Ultra Magnus was taken aback, the technology Shockwave introduced was supposed to calm Cybertronians, but he had never seen Elita in such a rage, and he had known her even longer his brother Optimus Prime, as a matter of fact, he had introduced them, "Please Elita! Prime would never commend such behavior!"

She cracked his faceplate, revealing a piece of the armor beneath, "Don't tell me what he would and wouldn't commend!" She turned to Shockwave, "Go to the inferno bastard, my team and I are going to find them, to see if there sparks are salvageable, and if they are we will bring them back to Cybertron…" She turned to leave, her femmes following behind, "…To get rid of you…"

Ultra Magnus followed them out the door, grabbing her hand, "Elita… sister… please tell me what is wrong, and why you think Optimus is dead."

She turned to him, anger subsiding, "Don't you feel something wrong as others of us do? Something changing inside you? Didn't you feel Optimus' spark calling out to the two of us for help? He wasn't calling for help for himself, his team, his friends, are the ones he wanted help for. We didn't answer that call- we failed him and the Autobots!"

"Ariel…"

"All he wanted was freedom for all Cybertronians. So on our way to find him and his team, if we pick up a distress signal, we will answer it, understand?"

Ultra Magnus nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Primus' speed sister."

She nodded, giving him a lightning fast hug, "Thank you brother."

Cromia tapped her foot in impatience, "If you two are done, can we go now?"

Moonracer sighed, "I'm gonna miss Powerglide, but it must be done! I can't wait to see where they ended up!"

Firestar rolled her optics, "Hurry up already! I don't wanna be hanging around when Shockwave calls the troops on us. Let's go!"

Magnus saw them off, wondering if Elita had a point, assuming they'd be back soon enough. But he saw his 'dead' brother before he saw them again.

* * *

Done-done. I gotta go to my neibors now to do my job, take care of their dog when they aren't home, so please RnR! 


End file.
